1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint arm for a joint arm awning and a method of producing a joint arm which comprises a first joint arm part and a second joint arm part which consist of a hollow section of sheet metal and are united by a pivot joint.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, the pivotjoints are formed by special steel elements which are inserted in the hollow sections and united with same, for instance by screws, which implies special manufacturing and assembling requirements.